Invincible
by China Musume
Summary: Mientras que Karasuno sigue evolucionando, algo en el equipo se rompe. (Spoilers hasta el final de la tercera temporada) [KageHina]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto y con un one-shot KageHina. Ya, sé que tengo otra historia pendiente, pero me apetecía escribir un angst y estos días son difíciles para mí, aunque el domingo es mi cumpleaños y estaré a tope escribiendo. ;) ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, es obra de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Su pelo es anaranjado acompañado de unos ojos grandes marrones y brillantes como el sol. Es de estatura baja y complexión delgada de rasgos finos. También tiene una personalidad enérgica, alegre, directa e infantil. Ese es Hinata Shouyou.

Apasionado, le llama Kageyama Tobio. Demasiado, a veces. También es un idiota, pero un idiota de los tercos.

Él se esfuerza. No es un genio como Tobio, pero su empeño constante supera al de cualquier genio, incluido a él. Al principio, era totalmente dependiente de Kageyama y el equipo. Ya no.

"Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible."

Hinata empieza a brillar por sí mismo cuando pierden contra Aoba Johsai en las preliminares de la interhigh. Quiere rematar con su habilidad, no con la de Tobio. No quiere depender de un genio.

Eso para Kageyama es dolor en el estómago y pinchazos en el corazón, pero le parece estúpido todo aquello y se desquita con Hinata. Ambos son unos cabezas huecas y no van a ceder por lo que diga el otro, así que vuelan golpes y gritos que terminan en sonrisas tristes y disculpas a sus compañeros de equipo.

Hinata lloró ese mismo día al volver a casa mientras el viento secaba sus lágrimas. Tobio no comprendía por qué, pero a la vez entendía. Le dejó espacio y tiempo para que olvidase. Sin embargo, Shouyou es de esos pocos chicos que no aceptan un "no" por respuesta y abre los ojos.

Le gusta ver lo que hay al otro lado; la vista desde la cima. Por eso ama rematar.

Kageyama recuerda una vez más por qué Hinata es, a veces, impresionante, y su vínculo se hace más fuerte. Ahora son aliados y tienen una revancha en común contra el Seijoh.

Conocen equipos, entrenan, viven experiencias… Conectan. Cada engranaje encaja y sus sueños ya no son fantasías. Han ganado y toca un enemigo mayor, Shiratorizawa.

Está nervioso, y no solo por el partido. Hay algo más en su cabeza que no quiere salir y empieza a preocuparse seriamente.

Hinata es un compañero de equipo y a veces podría incluso considerarlo un amigo, pero últimamente le presta demasiada atención. Su cabeza está llena de Hinata, y no sabe si es que está enfermo, hambriento o va a tener un infarto, pero desde luego que ese enano no es bueno para su salud y su corazón es prueba de ello.

—Kageyama, ¿me das un pase? —pregunta, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa alegre.

—Tengo que comprar los ingredientes para la cena—responde secamente—. Pídeselo a Sugawara-senpai.

—Pero… yo quiero uno tuyo. No es lo mismo —hace un puchero infantil.

Tobio podía jurar en ese mismo instante que una fiebre inexplicable se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Inconscientemente, lo golpeó y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Al día siguiente, finge que no ha pasado nada y Hinata no le reclama el golpe. Tampoco mencionan nada de lo ocurrido y hablan normalmente entre ellos, pero sigue siendo raro, aunque la mente de Kageyama no lo va a olvidar. Jamás.

Hay cosas importantes que hacer, y Hinata se muere de nervios por todo. Están a punto de enfrentarse a uno de los equipos más fuertes de Japón. Uno a uno van transmitiéndose confianza y ganar no es imposible. Nunca lo fue.

Cada miembro de equipo da lo mejor de sí. Todos han mejorado, y si uno cae, lo levantan los demás. Por supuesto que Ushijima es un contrincante excepcional y nadie puede hacerle frente solo, pero son seis en la cancha y viven para ganar.

Necesitan un punto más, solo un punto más. Tobio siente que algo o alguien ha detenido el tiempo y de repente ve cuervos. Once cuervos que rematan junto a Hinata y ellos no pueden hacer nada más que gritar entre lágrimas. No es el final. Han ganado.

Después de todo, solo los más fuertes se quedan en la cancha.

Por fin rán a las nacionales, donde Karasuno ya fue una vez. Están avanzando, y lo seguirán haciendo.

—Qué envidia, yo también quiero ir al campamento de entrenamiento… —dice Hinata, inflando las mejillas.

—Pues primero mejora tu recepción, bloqueo, saques…

—Ya, ya, sí —le interrumpió—. Pero quiero ir.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, idiota?

—Hasta el amargado de Tsukishima va. ¿Qué se cree? —lo ignora Hinata, siguiendo con sus quejas.

Ah, claro. Ahora que lo piensa, no verá a Hinata en un tiempo. Es…

—Y también te echaré de menos a ti —hace una pausa que a Kageyama se le hace interminable— y a tus pases.

Molesto, irritante, frustrante, desesperante... ¿Por qué? Hinata se queda callado y Kageyama se le queda mirando embobado, hasta que piensa que quizás podría contestar.

—Sí —"gran respuesta, Tobio" piensa para sí—. Em, yo también.

Hinata sonríe en modo de respuesta. Es una sonrisa distinta, él lo sabe, y lo único que Kageyama puede y sabe hacer es atesorarla.

Ya no ve a Hinata de la misma forma. Tampoco quiere darle un nombre a lo que siente. Tiene miedo a lo desconocido y qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser ese sentimiento, pero el corazón vence a la lógica y se le ocurre investigar e informarse en Internet. Hasta comparte sus dudas en un foro. Por supuesto, todo en anónimo. Bastante vergonzoso ya era la idea de contar sus problemas en una web.

Las respuestas son algo confusas. Que él está enamorado, dicen. De Hinata. Él. Hinata.

Se ríe un rato a carcajadas. Luego piensa, y decide que está jodido y mucho cuando piensa que la idea tampoco es TAN desagradable. Podría aguantarlo…

Kageyama va a dormir y guardar ese secreto aunque le cueste la vida, porque si ya era un disparate que pudiese gustarle alguien como ese ser, lo es aún más que Hinata pueda sentirse igual. O no.

Siente que su corazón va a estallar de tanto divagar sobre sus sentimientos. Posiblemente no pueda mirar a su amigo de la misma forma que antes. No obstante, lo hace. Tobio piensa que puede llegar a acostumbrarse a esconder este sentimiento unilateral. No es el fin del mundo...

Y eso pensaba hasta que ve cómo lentamente Hinata va cayendo al suelo.

Shouyou se ha desmayado y nadie sabe la razón. El mundo es una auténtica mierda. Los médicos tienen a Hinata en observación, pero no parece ir muy bien. Cada rostro en la sala de espera es una mezcla de angustia y terror. Todos están demacrados. Sugawara oculta sus ojos en el hombro de Daichi, Tsukishima tiene el rostro ensombrecido junto a Yamaguchi, Nishinoya abraza a Asahi, Tanaka da vueltas alrededor de la sala para tranquilizarse y los demás se limitan a observar el suelo.

Llegan los padres de Hinata angustiados, y los adultos deciden salir fuera mientras les explican lo que ha ocurrido. Kageyama está empezando a impacientarse. Necesita saber algo ya.

—¿Sois amigos de mi hijo? —pregunta la mujer con temblor en su voz.

Nadie puede contestar. Daichi lo intenta y apenas puede, así que asiente con la cabeza. Ella sonríe, a pesar de todo.

—Gracias… por cuidar de Shou.

Kageyama asiente con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cuidarlo? Tobio no ha ayudado en nada a Hinata, más bien es él quien ha cuidado de todos. Él era quien mantenía a todos unidos. Hinata era un cuervo que pertenecía y _sigue_ perteneciendo a Karasuno, como ellos.

—Shouyou… tiene una enfermedad —empieza a explicar mientras todos prestamos atención, impactados. —No quería que nadie supiera nada. Él solo deseaba… hacer vida normal jugando al vóley y llegar a ser con sus compañeros los mejores de Japón, y yo… no pude hacer nada… —se recargó en su marido, quien se mantenía en silencio, intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

El equipo al completo se acerca a la pareja al instante. Sin detenerse, las lágrimas fluyen por sus mejillas uniéndose al abrazo. El llanto de Kageyama se hace aún más fuerte cuando entre gritos y maldiciones admite que ama a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasan días y días. Todos están vacíos. El club sigue en pie, pero Tobio lo deja y los días de entrenamiento se convierten en días negros y oscuros de silencio. Cada día visitan a Hinata, pero no tiene fuerzas. Es otro cuerpo vacío. Todo se desmorona… y se detienen las visitas.

Hinata entra en coma, llevándose el alma de Kageyama con él.

Había caído un cuervo y… ya no podían volar.

* * *

 **Siento que soy la persona más horrible del mundo por hacer un final tan triste... y para sentirme mejor he hecho un final alternativo que no sé si subiré o no. :) Depende de cuánto os haya gustado este one-shot.**

 **Gracias por su atención y que viva el KageHina.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Como dije en el capítulo anterior, aquí os traigo esta especie de final alternativo y/o continuación. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste este pequeño final.**

 **Haikyuu no me pertenece, es obra de Haruichi Furudate.**

* * *

Había caído un cuervo y… ya no podían volar.

Semanas después de lo ocurrido, para Karasuno los días seguían siendo oscuros, aunque los miembros habían recobrado fuerzas para dar pelea de nuevo… excepto Tobio. Parecía un fantasma. No comía, no dormía, no vivía. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y perdió diez kilos desde entonces. Su familia y sus amigos intentaron hablar con él sin resultado. Ellos sabían y comprendían la actitud del chico, pero Hinata no querría esto.

Tobio, sin embargo, no entiende por qué quieren ayudarlo. ¿No ven que Hinata es más importante? Él es quien está sufriendo. Él es a quien le han arrebatado su felicidad y vida.

Y Kageyama estaba dispuesto a extinguirse con él.

Escucha unos pasos acercarse y eleva el rostro. Es Karasuno. Suspira, no está preparado para hablar con ellos. Sabe que ha huido, y no se arrepiente de ello. ¿De qué sirve levantar el balón si no está la carnada definitiva ahí para rematar? Anhela pelear en el cielo. Solo quiere a Hinata, pero ya era imposible.

—Lo echas de menos, ¿no? Te entiendo —dijo Daichi.

"No, no lo entiendes", quiere decir. Pero no lo hace. Ellos ya saben la respuesta. Hay un silencio incómodo y Kageyama quiere huir de ahí cuanto antes, pero alguien da unos pasos hacia él.

—Kageyama —y el mundo de Tobio se paró por segunda vez. Por la misma persona.

Hace meses que no llora y él juró no volver a hacerlo. Es débil, realmente débil, pero ahí está Hinata para recordarle que con él que juntos sí son los más fuertes.

—¿Qué...? —Kageyama parpadeó sin aliento.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se abalanzó hacia él, golpeando el pecho de Tobio. —¿Qué pasa con esa actitud, eh? ¿Desde cuando el rey no quiere jugar al vóley? Idiooota, eres un idiota.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, maldito enano?! ¡¿Y qué haces aquí?! —gritó, con un cúmulo de emociones en su interior.

—¿Pues qué crees? Vine a reñirte, está claro —a Tanaka se le escapó una risa y Suga lo golpeó, reprendiéndolo. —Te prohíbo dejar el club y el vóley.

—¡¿A qué viene esa actitud egoísta?! ¡¿Además, sabes lo mal que estuve por tu culpa cuando estuviste en coma?! —Shouyou bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Kageyama se quedó callado. No esperaba una disculpa.

—Pero, todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de una cosa —se puso de pie. —¡Me gustas, Kageyama!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, especialmente Tobio.

—Eres un idiota —Kageyama sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo a Hinata. —¡Vamos a practicar!

—¡Voy! —exclamó el más bajo y corrieron hacia el gimnasio.

Los demás parpadearon confusos. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Eso... es que sí?

—Déjalos, son unos idiotas los dos y entre idiotas se entienden —dijo Tsukishima, caminando hacia el recinto.

Para sorpresa de todos, el más alto mantenía una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¡todos a practicar! —Daichi se dirigió hacia los demás.

—¡Sí! —asintieron al unísono, sonrientes y felices de que el número diez haya vuelto.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenido, Shouyou! Siento matarte, cielo, pero tenía que darle drama al asunto. ;_;**

 **En fin, ya me siento libre de mis pecados. Perdonad por matar a la mandarina. x'D**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ^^ ¡Dejadme una review!**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
